The invention relates to a method for treating nanofiber material and to a composition or dispersion made of nanofiber material.
Compositions or dispersions having improved thermal conductivity and/or having reduced thermal resistance, in particular also for use as thermal grease, and comprising a nanofiber material in an organic matrix, are known (WO 2004/114404).
“Nanofiber material” is understood in the meaning of the invention as nanotubes and/or in particular also nanofibers as well as mixtures made of nanotubes and nanofibers.
It is an object of the invention is to disclose a method for treating nanofiber material, in which this material is tailored optimally to the particular intended purpose in regard to its properties, in particular in regard to its physical and/or chemical properties.
Furthermore, it is an object of the invention is to disclose a composition which has improved physical and/or chemical properties in relation to known compositions which contain nanofiber material in an organic matrix.